Nega-Shantae Phenomena
You know, I am a gamer towards WayForward's games like Shantae and Mighty Switch Force. This Christmas, I wanted the Shantae and Mighty collection, and that's going to be from my brother, Tom. I planned to have a Christmas party with my friends and share our presents to each other. When Christmas rolled by, me and my friends got together and gave presents to each other. When Tom gave me my present, I opened it, got the Mighty Collection, got Shantae for Game Boy Color got Shantae: Risky's Revenge, Shantae and the Pirate's Curse, Shantae: 1/2 Genie Hero, but when I pulled 1/2 Genie Hero out of the present, I saw another game: It was called Shantae 5: The Return of Nega-Shantae. Tom then looked at me and winked at me. After we were done with our presents, we decided to give Shantae 5: The Return of Nega-Shantae a try. I checked the game, everything was normal. The WayForward logo was there, everything was in place, and it stated it was made by Matt Bozon with his flawless signature. Anyways, I popped the game into the PS4 and the display was flawless, too. After the WayForward splash logo, next the Shantae 5 Logo, in 1/2 Genie Hero style, was in a black background, with dark and eerie music. I pressed start and I was in a save select screen. I started a new game, and first, there was this cutscene after the ending of Risky's Revenge in 1/2 Genie Hero style, where Shantae defeated Nega-Shantae, a evil clone by Shantae herself. Next, there was this CG where we saw Nega-Shantae's body, then it zoomed to her eye, then a shotgun sound played and she reawakened. Risky Boots probably had enough of Shantae beating her and decided to revive Nega-Shantae. Then, Shantae woke up. It was a midnight day, and she walked outside of her lighthouse, with her purple genie clothes. I wondered what happened to her red clothes. Walking to Scuttle Town, Shantae saw that Scuttle Town was destroyed by Nega-Shantae, Shantae said "Oh come on, I thought I destroyed her!" I then moved her around, and she wouldn't obey, she kept going east of Scuttle Town. After leaving Scuttle Town, Shantae then saw Nega-Shantae, and I was in a boss battle. I had only my hair whip. No forms, no magic, or anything else that can help me in this boss battle. Nega-Shantae then did 999 damage to Shantae, and then the game faded out. Shantae then appeared in this place which resembled a ice dungeon, I then saw a treasure chest, I opened the treasure chest and I got the Ice Lady transformation, I then did the dance for it and became an Ice Lady, I got through the Ice Dungeon, and there was a boss at the end, and she resembled to be an Undine, I beat her, and she exploded into a Nega-Shantae color palette void. Maybe Nega-Shantae created her, I got a key, which the game stated to be a exit key to the dungeon. I got to the exit, and I used the key and got outside. Shantae was in a setting which resembled to be the mountain region. I then later traveled through forests, deserts, and even a volcano. Getting to the top of the volcano, I encountered a really big dragon, and I had to transform into a Succubus to get on the dragon, and defeat it. The battle was pretty long. He had 500,000 HP and the highest damage I can do was 999. After the battle. Shantae got the Nega-Shantae controls. Shantae transformed into a Harpy and got back to Scuttle Town, and got back to Nega-Shantae, I got back to the battle of Nega-Shantae, and it was really hard. I had 99 potions, 99 revives, and 99 of every battle item in the game. It took me 1 and a half hours to defeat Nega- Shantae, and I saved Scuttle Town, and then, Sequin Land was saved again, Scuttle Town was rebuilt, and Shantae became the Saviour of Sequin Land. However, after the celebration ceremony. I saw that Nega-Shantae had a taser magic spell with her, and then when Shantae walked away from her, she fired the taser laser like a hawk. After it hit Shantae, the credits rolled. "That's it?" I exclaimed. "Wow, that was not a very good ending to a Shantae game." One of my friends said. I then took the game out of the console, "Tom, where did you get this game?" I said to him. "I got it from a GameStop." Tom replied to me. I took "Shantae 5: Return of Nega-Shantae to the GameStop near me, and showed the game to the clerk. "This is obviously not a real Shantae game. It looks to me to be a bootleg game." the clerk said. "How did you know it was a bootleg game and not a real game? The game turned out to be distinguished from every way Matt Bozon did it!" I said to the clerk. "The game was not on their website, and they said that a spinoff was not going to happen." The clerk replied. "Tom? Did you make this game or what?" I said to him. "No," he replied. "Did you?" I said to him again. "Yes, I did it." he said to me. "Tom, how did this happen?" I said to him. "Since it's Christmas Day, I decided to make a Christmas joke for you, and that was the game, disguised to every way Matt Bozon did it." Tom finished. "Well, okay, I better make sure they don't hear about this joke game. It reminded me of when Avion Knight and Spell Tracer ''came out, and it turned out to be a joke by 2 guys on the ''Elsword forum. 2 days later, someone else rang my doorbell, it was some guy looking for Shantae 5: The Return of Nega-Shantae, I said to them that the game is fake, and they can't have it. They said that Shantae 5 is a real gem, and they want it for a million dollars. I didn't believe them. I ran out the backyard, took the game, and ran outside my house, I had to run, but the guy was still chasing me, 2 hours later, I ran away from the urban zones. "I think I stopped him, I must be safe now." I saw that house, and the house I saw was empty. No one else was inside this house, and I saw that the mirror was haunted. When I looked inside the mirror, my reflection was the Shantae's succubus form, as if Shantae had haunted this house herself from when I played that game. I ran for the exit, only to realize... The door was locked tight! I kept opening, I kept banging. I tried to do anything to get the door open. and I couldn't do anything. Succubus Shantae is chasing me, and there's nothing I can do to stop her for now, and I don't know where Tom is, but that gave me a idea. I sent him a Google Map of where I am, and he could come rescue me from Succubus Shantae. I ran in circles, and after the 6th circle. Tom arrived with his gun, and shot at Succubus Shantae, but however realizing it didn't do anything to her. "Shoot! I'm out of ammo! These bullets don't pierce her skin at all!" Succubus Shantae walked toward him. "Umm, I'm sorry?" Succubus Shantae unleashed her deadly scythe, and we were about to die if we didn't think of a way to stop her, and the door's locked tight, and our weapons are broken. "Max, do you remember that video game I made?" "The Shantae 5 video game?" I said. "Try to throw it at her." Tom said. "Hurry!" I then pulled out my Shantae 5 game and threw it toward Succubus Shantae, next she exploded into a pile of void salt, and the door was successfuly unlocked. We both got outside safely, but when we got to the sidewalk, I saw that the guy who was chasing me wasn't giving up. "You guys, have ran away from me! Now where is the game right now?" the chaser said. "I don't know." We said. "It's destroyed." "Liar!" the chaser said. "You got to be kidding right?" I said. "I am not kidding. I swear, if you don't give up Shantae 5, I will pull out my gun and- Tom pulled out a binder and hit him with it, and we got away from him. It was a nasty pursuit for us. We took all day and all night to evaculate from him. That guy was really energetic after Tom hit him. After the 129th block we ran, there was a patrol car, I told him about the man who was threatening to kill us and was chasing us all day and all night. By the time we told him, he caught up. "You two morons, are still not getting away!" the chaser said. "Please, gentleman, back away from those two. You have been chasing them all day." the patrolman said. "No way! I came to him and I said I was looking for a rare novelty." the chaser said. "That does not mean you should chase them around town like cats and mice." the patrolman said. "Well, what are you going to do to me?" the chaser said. "We'll put you into 15 hours of community service, and a restraining order. If you step into the front door or the backyard of their estate, you will be charged." the patrolman said. "No, this can't be happening to me!" the chaser said. We got home safely. We were very exhausted after this huge hot pursuit, however, when I got to my desk in my room, I found something suspicious. It was a game called "Mighty Battle Chasers!" I looked toward the game, and I needed to figure out more about this game. As I opened the game, a huge ghost figure jumped out of it. I wondered what just happened. I turned on my computer, to look up "Mighty Battle Chasers", my browser was acting weirdly. Everywhere I went, it turned out to stay where I was, the more times I tried to go somewhere, the more my browser changed. Several more times, I ended up on "nega-shantae.com" which I thought shouldn't be possible. Next, I had to explore that website. This website had a ton of downloads. I downloaded her stuff, and one of the WinRAR archives had fan art of Nega-Shantae destroying Sequin Land. Another archive had files for a project known as "Real Nega-Shantae". I knew this was all a prank towards Shantae fans. However... "Beep! Beep! Beep! Caution! A virus has been detected!" This message popped up. The message stated that the virus was a trojan horse from that website, and the file is stated to be "NegaShantae 2.0". I pressed "Move to chest" and then the computer got a BSoD, but however I saw this too. "NEGA-SHANTAE_WILL_TAKE_OVER_SEQUIN_LAND" What? That's not the way of a BSoD! Don't tell me that Nega-Shantae has infected this computer! After that, the computer powered down. I tried turning it on, but it wouldn't turn on. I decided to go to sleep after that. However, I couldn't face the fact, the fact that I had dreams, about Nega-Shantae hunting me down, and the fact that she is real. When I woke up, my room was in a disorder. The computer was moved, the Nega-Shantae calling card was in my hand and the card read; "You are being sentenced to death by Nega-Shantae for getting the Nega-Shantae Virus. You have only today to live. Have a nice day!" I wasn't sure if that is true, that she is going to hunt me down. As I walked toward my TV to watch SpongeBob, the power exploded, and nothing worked. I couldn't assure what the heck just happened. As I was about to leave the house... A mysterious shadow appeared in front of me. Was that Nega-Shantae? I called my friend Tom to investigate, and he came over. Later that night, we had flashlights around the house to investigate where Nega-Shantae was. We found a mysterious tape recorder, and we decided to play it. "Well, if you are listening this, you are in trouble. Nega-Shantae is hunting you down for playing the Shantae 5 game. She refuses to forgive people for anything. We invented her for real assassination purposes. Thank you for your cooperation." This was intended? I wondered who created Nega-Shantae. After I dropped the tape recorder. Nega-Shantae jumped down and toward me and Tom. We pulled out our guns, and we went ahead to shoot Nega-Shantae. It was a tough battle, but we did it. After we defeated Nega-Shantae, the power in my house came back on, but I'm not sure who created her. KassiasGrandiel (talk) 03:44, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story